Discography
Full albums as a band These are Rush's albums, and songs, in order. 1970's 'Rush (1974)' #Finding my way #Need some love #Take a friend #Here again #What your doing #In the mood #Before and after #a Working Man 'Fly By Night (1975)' #Anthem #Best I Can #Beneath, between, & behind #BY-tor and the Snow dog #Fly by Night #Making memories #Rivendell #In the End 'Caress of Steel (1975)' #Bastile Day #I Think I'm Going Bald #1 Lakeside Park #The Necromancer #1 The Fountain of Lamneth '2112 (1976)' #2112 #A Passage To Bangkok #The Twilight Zone #Lessons #Tears #Something For Nothing 'All the World's a Stage (live) (1976)' #Bastile Day #Anthem #Fly By Night/In The Mood #Something for Nothing #Lakeside Park #2112 #By-Tor & The Snow Dog #In The End #Working Man/Finding My Way/Drum Solo #What You're Doing 'A Farewell to Kings (1977)' #Farewell to Kings #Xanadu #Closer to the Heart #Cinderella Man #Madrigal #Cygnus X-1 Book I: The Voyage 'Hemispheres (1978)' #Cygnus X-1 Book II: Hemispheres #Circumstances #The Trees #La Villa Strangiato ___________________________________________________________________________ 1980's 'Permanent Waves (1980)' #The Spirit of Radio #Freewill #Jacob's Ladder #Entre Nous #Different Strings #Natural Science 'Moving Pictures (1981)' #Tom Sawyer #Red Barchetta #YYZ #Limelight #The Camera Eye #Witch Witch Hunt (Part III of "Fear") #Vital Signs 'Exit Stage Left (Live) (1981)' #The Spirit of Radio #Red Barchetta #YYZ /Drum Solo #A Passage to Bangkok #Closer to the Heart #Beneath, Between & Behind #Jacob's Ladder #Broon's Bane #The Trees #Xanadu #Freewill #Tom Sawyer #La Villa Strangiato 'Signals (1982)' #Subdivisions Subdivisions #The Alalog Kid #Chemistry #Digital Man #The The Weapon (Part II of "Fear") #New World Man #Losing It #Countdown 'Grace Under Pressure (1984)' #Distant Early Warning #Afterimage #Red Sector "A" #The The Enemy Within (Part I of "Fear") #The Body Electric #Kid Gloves #Red Lenses #Between the Wheels 'Power Windows (1985)' #The Big Money #Grand Designs #Manhattan Project #Marathon #Territories #Middletown Dreams #Emotion Detector #Mystic Rhythms 'Hold Your Fire (1987)' #Force ten #Time Stands Still #Open Secrets #Second Nature #Prime Mover #Lock and Key #Mission #Turn the Page #Tai Shan #High Water 'A Show of Hands (live) (1989)' #Intro #The Big Money #Subdivisions #Marathon #Turn the Page #Manhattan Project #Mission #Distant Early Warning #Mystic Rhythms #Witch Hunt #The Rythm Method (Drum Solo) #Force Ten #Time Stands Still #Red Sector "A" #Closer to the Heart 'Presto (1989)' #Show Don't Tell #Chain Lightning #The Pass #War Paint #Scars #Presto #Superconductor #Anagram (For Mongo) #Red Tide #Hand Over Fist #Avalible Light __________________________________________________________ 1990's 'Roll The Bones (1991)' #Dreamline #Bravado #Roll the Bones #Face Up #Where's My Thing? (Part IV, "Gangster of Boats") #The Big Wheel #Heresy #Ghost of a Chance #Neurotica #You Bet Your Life 'Counterparts (1993)' #Animate #Stick it Out #Cut to the Chase #Nobody's Hero #Between Sun & Moon #Alien Shore #The Speed of Love #Double Agent #Leave That Thing Alone #Cold Fire #Everyday Glory 'Test For Echo (1996)' #Test For Echo #Driven #Half the World #Colour of Right #Time and Motion #Totem #Dog Years #Virtuality #Resist #Limbo #Carve Away The Stone 'Different Stages (Live) (1998)' Disc 1 #Dreamline #Limelight #Driven #Bravado #Animate #Show Don't Tell #The Trees #Nobody's Hero #Closer to the Heart #2112 (Complete) Disc 2 #Test for Echo #Analog Kid #Freewill #Roll the Bones #Stick it Out #Resist #Leave That Thing Alone #The Rhythm Method (Drum Solo) #Natural Science #The Spirit of Radio #Tom Sawyer #YYZ Disc 3 #Bastille Day #By-Tor & The Snow Dog #Xanadu #A Farewell to Kings #Something for Nothing #Cygnus X-1 #Anthem #Working Man #Fly By Night #In the Mood #Cinderella Man 2000's 'Vapor Trails (2002)' #One Little Victory #Ceiling Unlimited #Ghost Rider #Peaceable Kingdom #The Stars Look Down #How it Is #Vapor Trail #Secret Touch #Earthshine #Sweet Miracle #Nocturne #Freeze Freeze (Part IV of "Fear") #Out of the Cradle 'Rush in Rio (Live) (2003)' Disc 1 #Tom Sawyer #Distant Early Warning #New World Man #Roll the Bones #Earthshine #YYZ #The Pass #Bravado #The Big Money #The Trees #Freewill #Closer to the Heart #Natural Science Disc 2 #One Little Victory #Driven #Ghost Rider #Secret Touch #Dreamline #Red Sector "A" #Leve That Thing Alone #O Baserista (Drum Solo) #Resist #2112 'Feedback (2004)' #Sumertime Blues #Heart Full of Soul #For What It's Worth #The Seeker #Mr. Soul #Seven and Seven Is #Shapes of Things #Crossroads 'R30 (Live) (2005)' Disc 1 #R30 Overture #The Spirit of Radio #Force Ten #Animate #Subdivisions #Earthshine #Red Barchetta #Roll the Bones #The Seeker #Tom Sawyer #Dreamline Disc 2 #Between the Wheels #Mystic Rhythms #Der Trommler (Drum Solo) #Resist #Heart Full of Soul #2112 #Xanadu #Working Man #Summertime Blues #Crossroads #Limelight 'Snakes and Arrows (2007)' #Far Cry #Armor and Sword #Workin' Them Angels #The Larger Bowl #Spindrift #The Main Monkey Business #The Way the Wind Blows #Hope #Faithless #Bravest Face #Good News First #Malignant Narcissism #We Hold On 'Snakes and Arrows Live (Live) (2008)' Disc 1 #Limelight #Digital Man #Entre Nous #Mission #Freewill #The Main Monkey Business #The Larger Bowl #Secret Touch #Circumstances #Between the Wheels #Dreamline #Far Cry #Workin' Them Angels #Armor and Sword Disc 2 #Spindrift #The Way the Wind Blows #Subdivisions #Natural Science #Witch Hunt #Malignant Narcissism #De Slagwerker (Drum Solo) #Hope #Distant Early Warning #The Spirit of Radio #Tom Sawyer #One Little Victory #A Passage to Bangkok #YYZ _______________________________________________________________________________ 2010's None... yet Rush reportably will release a new album (or possible an ep) sometime around July 2010, and will go on tour shortly afterward. Compilations 1970's 'Archives' #Rush (Album) #Fly By Night #2112 1990's 'Chronicals' Disc 1 #Finding My Way #Working Man #Fly By Night #Anthem #Bastille Day #Lakeside Park #2112: The Temples of Syrinx #What You're Doing (Live) #A Farewell to Kings #Closer to the Heart #The Trees #La Villa Strangiato #Freewill #The Spirit of Radio Disc 2 #Tom Sawyer #Red Barchetta #Limelight #A Passage to Bangkok (Live) #Subdivisions #New World Man #Distant Early Warning #Red Sector "A" #The Big Money #Manhattan Project #Force Ten #Time Stands Still #Mystic Rhythms (Live) #Show Don't Tell 'Retrospective I' #The Spirit of Radio #The Trees #Something For Nothing #Freewill #Xanadu #Bastille Day #By-Tor and the Snow Dog #Anthem #Closer to the Heart #2112 Overture #2112 The Temples of Syrinx #La Villa Strangiato #Fly By Night #Finding My Way 'Retrospective II' #The Big Money #Red Barchetta #Subdivisions #Time Stnds Still #Mystic Rhythms #The Analog Kid #Distant Early Warning #Marathon #The Body Electric #Mission #Limelight #Red Sector "A" #New World Man #Tom Sawyer #Force Ten 2000's 'The Spirit of Radio' #Working Man #Fly by night #2112 (Overture/Temples of Syrinx) #Closer to the Heart #The Trees #The Spirit of Radio #Freewill #Limelight #Tom Sawyer #Red Barchetta #New World Man Subdivisions #Distant Early Warning #The Big Money #Force Ten #Time Stand Still 'Retrospective III' #One Little Victory (Remix) #Dreamline #Workin' Them Angels #Presto #Bravado #Driven #The Pass #Animate #Roll the Bones #Ghost of a Chance (Live) #Nobody's Hero #Leave That Thing Alone #Earthshine (Remix) #Far Cry 'Working Men (Best of Live)' #Limelight #The Spirit of Radio #2112 #Freewill #Dreamline #Far Cry #Subdivisions #One Little Victory #Closer to the Heart #Tom Sawyer #Working Man #YYZ Singles *Not Fade Away #Side A: 1 Not Fade Away (Cover) #Side B: Can't Fight It Solo Projects Geddy Lee ''' *My Favorite Headache (released in 2000) #My Favorite Headache #The Present Tense #Window to the World #Working at Perfekt #Runaway Train #The Angels' Share #Moving to Bohemia #Home on the Strange #Slipping #Still #Grace to Grace '''Alex Lifeson *Victor #Don't Care #Promise #Start Today #Mr. X #At the End #Sending Out a Warning #Shut Up Shuttin' Up #Strip and go Naked #The Big Dance #I am the Spirit Neil Peart *Pieces of Eight *Momo's Dance Party Trivia (did you know...?) "What You're Doing" wasn't on the original cd rerelease of "All The World's a Stage" due to the cd's limit of how much can be stored on them. When the remastered version came out, cds could hold more data, allowing them to include it. The same thing happened to "A Passage to Bangkok" on "Exit Stage... Left" Their first album, Rush, was the only one not to feature Neil Peart at the drums. Neil Peart's Pieces of Eight ''was included with an issue of ''Modern Drummer. Geddy Lee's'' My Favorite Headache came out during Rush's temporary break-up after tragic events that befell Neil Peart. ''Moving Pictures is currently Rush's best selling album. The bootleg album, Fifth Order of Angels, ''is currently the only known recording of ''Garden Road.'' - It is also the earliest decent widely-known recording of Neil at the drums while with Rush. Their single, Not Fade Away, includes 2 of their 3 songs that were released as singles, but never rereleased on cd. -The other is a live version of "Vital Signs" ''Exit Stage Left is the only album to include Broon's Bane. -Broon's Bane was used as an intro to The Trees. Although New World Man was just a throw-in to even out both sides of the then popular casset tapes, it became popular.